<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koishi goes fishing (extreme) (goes sexual) (not CLICKBAIT) by PureWater100percent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611026">Koishi goes fishing (extreme) (goes sexual) (not CLICKBAIT)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureWater100percent/pseuds/PureWater100percent'>PureWater100percent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I was arrested for commiting tax fraud, Multi, Nearly died, completely unrelated to Koishi Komeiji's Heart Throbbing Adventure, cops called, dont even think about it - Freeform, koishi, komeiji, maybe it was you?, not clickbait, someone fucking dies, there are 0 similarities, third impact, unrelated, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureWater100percent/pseuds/PureWater100percent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koishi Komeiji beats the fucking shit out of a fish while going fishing. (uncensored)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fish/other fish, Koishi alone, Koishi/Fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a mildly foggy day in Gensokyo. Yesterday was sunny. Sunny days are good, but not for one Koishi Komeiji.</p><p>All Koishi wanted to do was fish. Her brain was fish. Was she a fish? I don't know.</p><p>But today, today was a good day. A perfect day, in fact. The best day to fish. Did Koishi have a reason for that claim? Probably not, she just felt it.<br/>After leaving the Earth Spirit's Palace, she wandered around until she came by a large lake. It was quite misty, but that didn't bother Koishi. <br/>Now all she needed to fish was a fishing rod and some bait. </p><p>First, the fishing rod. She trotted along a path leading away from the lake and found a red mansion. It may have not been just any red, but Koishi was legally blind in one eye and she didn't care for such minute details.</p><p>A lady wearing a strange green getup was standing guard by the fence. To Koishi's luck, the lady was awake, so she decided to ask her for a fishing rod directly. <br/>(Apparently, Koishi felt the red mansion had to have a fishing rod since it was so large.)</p><p>To Koishi's dismay, the guard lady wasn't able to help her, but it seems she had called for another person to assist with Koishi's strange situation.</p><p>A silver-haired maid walked by, with a fishing rod in hand. She seemed to know how bad it could end if Koishi hadn't received her fishing rod. Of course, Koishi herself wasn't aware of this at all in the midst of being excited to try out the fishing rod. </p><p>Koishi ran back towards the lake after giving a quick thank-you, her hands were shaking in anticipation. Back at the shore of the lake, Koishi remembered that she needed something to bait the fish with. Although, going back to the red mansion was out of the question, getting there in the first place had been enough of a hassle.</p><p>Koishi resorted to looking around the lake to see if she would be able to snatch up something adequate to use as bait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ultimate Bait Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was too big to be called a bait.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was when she found it. The perfect bait.</p><p>It was a blue creature, with blue hair, a bow in a darker shade of blue and icy wings. The creature wore an ugly blue dress, which obviously meant the creature‘s entire existence was intended to be for bait.</p><p>Koishi called out to the creature. The creature replied.</p><p>„Who are you? I‘ve never seen you here before!“ The creature failed to answer to Koishi‘s greeting properly.</p><p>„...I need bait, you are bait“</p><p>„I‘m.... what did you just call me?! Are you tryna fight me???“</p><p>„Not really, I just want bait“,</p><p>„I‘m the strongest fairy y‘know, I swear I will beat you up!“</p><p>„Hmph. It seems I have got no choice.“</p><p>The fight ended with the limp body of the creature tied up and attached to the fishing rod. The creature was clearly still alive, but with quite a few wounds.</p><p>Koishi grinned. Now she could finally catch some big fish. Maybe a shark. Don‘t they like blood? Then they will like Koishi‘s bait.</p><p>With a quick movement, Koishi tossed the bait into the lake. She knew it would take a while until the fish would grab onto the bait. Although she wasn‘t sure if her bait was supposed to float on the water. Koishi didn‘t really care. </p><p>After a few minutes, Koishi started getting impatient. It was taking long. In the meantime she decided to daydream about her sister Satori and all the fun things they would do together. </p><p>It was now almost an hour later and nothing had happened.</p><p>Koishi was annoyed. It seemed her juicy bait had not worked. She unenthusiastically dragged the creature, who was still out cold, out of the water and discarded it on the banks of the lake.</p><p>She decided she would start small instead. Koishi looked around the banks and found a worm. This would do for now, although Koishi had a soft spot for worms and didn‘t like seeing them get eaten by fish. But the worm had to be sacrificed. For Koishi‘s happiness.</p><p>Koishi flung the hook of the fishing rod with the worm back into the clear water. Now it was time to wait again. She decided to go back to daydreaming...</p><p>That is, if she hadn‘t been interrupted.</p><p>The creature had woken up again. It seemed angry, but still pretty weak. Koishi carefully balanced her fishing rod between a few rocks, kicked the creature, and went back to daydreaming.</p><p>This time it didn‘t take long until Koishi felt a tug. She was getting excited. She let out a small giggle and started pulling.</p><p>Whatever fish she had hooked was quite heavy.</p><p>Koishi used all her strength to yank the fish out. It was large. Larger than anything Koishi had seen. She would bet it was larger than a shark. </p><p>Koishi cradled the fish in her arms and started rocking it like a baby. She was very content and couldn‘t wait to show it to Satori. Now she wasn‘t sure whether have it fried for dinner or to keep it in an aquarium. </p><p>But of course Koishi‘s day was about to get ruined again. The creature had finally come to it‘s senses (or maybe Koishi didn‘t notice it moving around). </p><p>„What the hell is wrong with you. Why are you holding that tiny fish like your life depends on it“</p><p>„It‘s bigger than a shark“ Koishi retorted</p><p>„Like hell it is dumbass, have you ever seen a shark?“</p><p>The creature was getting on her nerves. Koishi needed to shut it‘s mouth. Preferably forever.</p><p>She held her fish by the tail (she named him Dolly) and struck the creature on the head. (With the fish (his name is Dolly, by the way))</p><p>Koishi had fulfilled her goal. Although she didn‘t know if the creature not open it‘s mouth indefinitely. Atleast she got her fish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Finale: The thing everyone was waiting for and by everyone I mean no one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Koishi aquascaping adventure. Also no more after this, this is the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Koishi reached home, she whipped out her fish.<br/>
The distance had been quite long, and the fish started smelling weird after being in the sun for so long.</p><p>Koishi acknowledged this and decided she would bathe Dolly before transporting it to its new home.<br/>
She found a bucket from god knows where and filled it with soap and water. Once she had achieved sufficient bubblage, she plopped her new pet in to give it a rinse.</p><p>After a considerable amount of time, Koishi felt satisfied. Dolly's scales were shining like new and smelled of her favourite soap.</p><p>Now, the only thing left to do was introduce Dolly into her new habitat, and Koishi was excited to observe it.<br/>
A large transparent container was brought in and filled with water as well as some rocks and plant life to adorn it. It was a tiny lush forest housed in plastic.</p><p>Koishi gently dropped Dolly into the container and stared in anticipation. She was awed, as her new pet was special. It could breath the outside air.</p><p>That was obviously the most logical explanation for its incredible floating action atop the water's surface.</p><p>She kept staring at Dolly and almost felt a connection she recognized. A bond comparable to that of her hat.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Satori arrived. Koishi was excited to show her beloved sister her new companion.</p><p>Would she approve? Koishi pondered. Of course, she would, since Dolly was such a special, charming fellow.</p><p> </p><p>"Koishi, why is there a dead fish in that plastic box."</p><p> </p><p>What. What did her beloved sister mean by that. There's no way.</p><p> </p><p>"Koishi, throw this out. It will smell."</p><p> </p><p>No. No that couldn't be. This wasn't happening. Her sister would never.</p><p>It was her fault. That stupid bait. She did this. </p><p>Koishi couldn't hold it in any longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~One year later~</p><p>Gensokyo exists no longer. All that remains is a pile of ashes and ruins. </p><p>One girl sits on a tree stump, swinging her legs back and forth to inaudible music. In her hands she clutches a ragged hat, and carefully watches over a pile of fish bones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>